Happy Valentine's Day
by KnightRogue
Summary: Terry's running late to a very special date.


Happy Valentine's Day  
By KnightRogue  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Batman, Batman Beyond and all related characters and concepts are owned by Warner Brother and DC Comics. No profit is being made from this work and no infringement is in anyway intended.   
  
  
He was going to be late.   
Not for the first time, Terry McGinnis, the new Tomorrow Knight and the Batman of the future, reflected that being a superhero wasn't all it was cracked up to be.  
In fact, sometimes it was a real pain in the ass.  
It was Valentine's Day and he had promised her he'd meet her at the restaurant on time. He had sold his immortal soul on that promise. It was a restaurant that even he couldn't make reservations for. It had taken a phone call from Bruce Wayne, Gotham's very own billionaire to get him through those doors. Figuratively, at least. The literal part was still being worked on.  
It was a restaurant that Bruce had recommended. Bruce, himself, had never eaten there, but he had assured Terry that many past girlfriends had enjoyed themselves there while they waited in vain for Bruce Wayne while Batman was out saving Gotham. Terry had stared in disbelief at that kind of recommendation, but nevertheless accepted the Wayne Inc. black card* Bruce had given him.  
"You'll need an unlimited credit."  
He had tried at first to deny it. "I can afford to take my girlfriend out to eat at a nice place once in a while."  
Bruce had merely chuckled. "Not at those prices, and especially if you're late. Women have a way of making you regret it."  
"Hopefully, I won't need to."  
"In this job, don't count on it."  
  
**  
  
Unfortunately, Bruce had a habit of being right. All in all, the day hadn't started out too badly. It wasn't his fault that the new, clowned villain of the week had picked last night to make an appearance. The night had been a late one, but he'd managed to remember to call her and wish her a Happy Valentine's Day before catching an hour's nap at dawn. That had earned him big bonus points. Terry still couldn't figure out why women needed to get up so early to 'get themselves ready.' He preferred to sleep a bit longer.   
At school, she'd seen the yawns and acted concerned. She'd tried to politely give him an out on tonight's date if he was too tired, but he'd insisted he was fine.   
'You deserved it.' he'd said. He wanted a special night tonight to make up for all the times he had run out on her.   
She said she understood. She had always understood. He had a job. After all, 'old man Wayne needed him' a lot.   
A quick kiss had managed to reassure her of his presence for the evening. It had also given him an opportunity to slip a budded red rose into her bag. The look on her face during the next class was the only thing keeping his eyes open. He wasn't so lucky for his next subject.  
Sleeping through a pop quiz in math had earned him a visit after school for a make-up session and other lecture on paying attention. That, of course, had earned him a lecture from Bruce for showing up late. Training, and then patrols; it had taken Bruce several big hints on Terry's part to gently remind him of the night and the time. As Bruce finally called him back in and the Batmobile was starting its turn around back towards the Cave, right on time, some Jokerz decided to rob a bank. Batman had set a new record for subduing that gang; they had never even made it out of the lobby before he'd shown up. He was not in a good mood and by the time he was done, not even the Jokerz were smiling.   
Shower and a quick change; Bruce had lent him the car. He'd bounded up the steps before Bruce could find him something else to do. He only heard part of whatever Bruce had yelled after him as he ran out the door. Whatever it was, Terry figured it could wait. With a quick prayer he hit the 'off' button on his cellphone. Tonight was special, and no phone call was going to drag him back out tonight. He'd promised her…  
Terry calculated he was only 50 minutes late by the time he showed up at her door. He rang the bell with more than a slight sense of misgiving and prayed that she would answer it. Her father was a big man, a strong man. And he did not like Terry. Anybody with his past reputation was not welcome on his doorstep, especially after standing his little girl up on one too many dates.   
He waited, with no answer. His reputation preceded him. Desperation made him make a quick phone call that confirmed she had already left for the restaurant. Evidently, she'd left a message with Bruce when he hadn't shown up. All Wayne would tell her was 'Terry was out on an errand', but he had been kind enough to give her directions and confirm the reservation. He'd promised to pass on the message to Terry.  
"Damn." He muttered as he headed back onto the streets. He'd had only himself to blame. Fate had that morbid sense of humor that caused every light to be red on the way over. The bouquet of roses was still beautiful even if its current bearer was looking slightly disheveled as he parked the car with the valet and rushed in. He was only momentarily diverted by the maitre'd before making his way to the table.   
"Sorry I'm late."   
"You made it."   
"These are for you."  
She took the bouquet and smiled at him. "I'm glad you came."  
"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Happy Valentine's Day." He kissed her. "That's not the only gift I have." Terry pulled out a small box from his pocket. "It's not as beautiful as you are, but I hope you'll wear it and think of me." He fastened the gold locket around her slim neck and then kissed her again.  
"Like I needed any reminder." She grinned and gave him a quick kiss back. "You look tired. Surely he won't need you anymore tonight."  
Terry patted his pocket. "Phone's off." He sat back in his seat and looked around. "I'm hungry."  
"That's good." Max smiled at him. "I already ordered. Just in case…"  
Terry grinned.  
  
The End  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry Dana fans, I set you up. * grin * I deliberately refrained from using Max's name throughout the story. For those Terry/Max fans, this is for you. Thanks for keeping the faith. Hopefully this should keep you happy until the next chapter of "Lost and Found" goes up (hopefully soon). This kinda wrote itself as I was getting ready to go out on Valentine's Day, so it's a little late. I still hope you enjoy it.   
  
*Black cards are an interesting little fact I found out watching the Travel Channel. Evidently, you've got to be very rich and perfect credit to get one. It's the most exclusive card out there, by invitation only; you can't apply for it. Less than 1000 out there. But once you get it, Visa will do or get anything for you: reservations, limos, planes (think 'Pretty Woman' goes to the opera) whatever you want… 


End file.
